Choices and Consequences
by Burrito956
Summary: This is a story pretty much a rewrite of Naruto except it will focus on the offspring of the original characters and my O/C which is Itachi' Daughter. Much better than this summary, so please read as i have posted a better summary in the first chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so I have a new idea, and I am not sure if it's been done before. But I am gonna write it anyway. For starters, Itachi repented for murdering his clan and Sasuke forgave him, because I think that is cute. So this story is gonna revolved around his daughter, plus the children of the 'Original 9 Genin'. As always I do not own Naruto, just my own made up characters and the plot. (SO ENJOY)**

**Also I am skipping some details, as I said this a spitting image of the anime pretty much, and they made that into 2oo+ episodes.**

Characters:

Shik x ino- Aya.

Neiji x Ten Ten- Sachiko.

Rock Lee x Rini (oc)-Ren.

Chogi x mina- Omi.

Nar x hina-Mikal.

Shino x Kara- Cari.

Sas/sak- Misao.

Kiba x Ray- Yoji.

Itachi x Lena- Ayame

_My name is Ayame Uchiha, I am 5 years old and starting the academy. I am a user of the Sharingan though not very good at it. Misao is better, she is my cousin, she s really good and is gonna be like my dad. It honestly upsets me sometimes, I am his daughter, I am supposed to be the one that surpasses everyone, yet here I am… Struggling to do something so simple, but my dad does not put pressure on me or force me to learn it by a certain time, he said his daddy did that to him and he would never do that to me. He is my best friend, I love my daddy very much, and I am glad that to him I am not a disappointment. But my mom is a different story; she is always pushing me and seems ashamed of me. Anytime I fail she ignores me and complains to my dad, and she is always comparing me to my cousin, my dad says I am not her, but my mom doesn't listen. _

"C'mon Ayame! Hurry up!" Omi shouted, waving at me. _He is one of my friends, actually I am friends with all of my classmates. You see there parents were all friends growing up, so naturally we all are. Except Misao, I am told she acts like my uncle, thinks she better an everyone, and no one likes her (but don't tell her that) . Anyway, Aside from her we are all the best of friends, even the real quiet ones. Like Mikal, really quiet but a major trouble maker (he makes Uruka Sensai so mad). Omi is also a trouble maker and a food addict, that boy can eat and eat, I call him my teddy bear. Then yoji is the last of them, he has a doggie named Ryoko, he is really nice, he is also one of the trouble makers._

_Then you have Aya, she is really calm and quiet but a really good shinobi, she may come off as a pushover or something, but make her mad and you will be sorry. Then you have Sachiko, she is really quiet buta n excellent shinobi, though she does have her times where she is loud. Then you have Ren, nice boy but kinda weird, he has really bushy eyebrows and a weird haircut, actually just like his dads (creepy). Cari is also quiet and likes to play with bugs, but she is really nice and a good friend._

I ran as fast as I could as everyone waited for me. We were all gonna train together today, especially me, they all know I struggle but are supportive and try to help me. They say we get along better than our parents did at our age.

"Alright, ready?" I asked as everyone nodded. After about 5 hours of training, we were all exhausted and about to collapse.

"Everyone did good today!" Mikal shouted as we all just grunted and stood up to walk home. I ran as fast as I could, excited to see my daddy. I threw my shoes off and ran into the living room, only to hear my parents fighting… and it was about me.

_They always fought over me… And honestly while my dad tried to reassure me that I was not the cause, I knew it was.. I was weak and not a very good Shinobi and that is why my mommy always yells at daddy._

"Itachi you do not understand! She represents this clan and our family! I mean Misao has no problem and she is from the same blood line. I know how your dad treated you but maybe it was for the better, I mean honey she is further behind than any other students in her class." My mom said raising her hands up.

"Well what do you want me to do? Force her to learn it? I mean it's not magic, and she tried really hard, harder than most. It is not like she sits around and does nothing all day! I am doing what I can but I will not have my daughter in the same situation I was when I was younger." He said trying to remain clam.

"Yea? Well I got news for you Itachi you need to do something, because she only ever listens to you. I honestly do not know what to do and since I am not a Uchiha I cannot teach her myself! I mean it is embarrassing when I see the other kids able to perform simple jutus and she can't even form a damn shadow clone! It is disgraceful."

_Disgraceful? Me? I quickly took off outside, as the tears ran down my face. I ran out into the street and took, not going anywhere in particular only to run into Ren._

"Hey Ayame, what's wrong?" He asked turning around to look at me.

"My mommy said I am a disgrace!" I said crying as I fell to the ground.

"That was not nice of her… You are not Ayame. Everyone loves you at school, our parents really like you and we do. I mean we all have things we struggle with and you have the most dedication of all. My daddy said that he was in the same boat, he had special abilities what so ever, he had to work his butt off to become the great Shinbo he is today. But he did and you can too, so stop crying and just try harder." He said smiling, I looked up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ren!" I said running back home. When I got there I saw daddy sitting outside on the swing.

"Hey daddy." I said walking over to him.

"Hey sweetie, how was-" Then he saw her tear stained cheeks.

"Were you crying?" He asked running his thumb over my cheek.

"No." I said trying to hold back more tears. _I was not good at lying to my daddy._

"I think you were. Com here." He said putting me on his lap and wrapping his arms around me. "What happened?" he asked running my back.

"Mommy said I was a disgrace." With that I felt his back tense.

"You heard that?" I nodded as tears started to form.

"Well you are not, you are anything but. An-" I cut him off.

"But daddy, I am nowhere near being as good as Misao…. She is really good dad. And mommy was right… I mean we did come from the same blood line and yet i-" I stared to cry again.

"But you are not Misao. You are Ayame. And no matter what you may think I am always proud of you." He said lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Really?" I asked wiping my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Yes, you could never disappoint me Ayame, and I want you to stop thinking that. Do you understand?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too." He said putting my on his shoulders and walking in.

Later that night after dinner, daddy got me tucked in and read me a story till I fell asleep. I awoke a few hours later to the sound of thunder, I quickly crawled under the blanket and shut my eyes. _Thunder scared me, always has and I don't know why. Normally I go and get my daddy but I wanna try and prove to my mommy I am not weak._

With that I took the covers off my head and looked around the room, crawling back under when it thundered again. I quickly got out and ran into my parent's room, I walked over to daddy's side and gently nudged him.

"Daddy.." I said in a whisper.

"C'mon." He said opening up the blanket as I crawled in and nuzzled close to him.

"Thank you daddy." He kissed my head as I drifted off to sleep.

**Alright, so what do you all think? I know I didn't focus on the kids much, but they are pretty much spitting images of their parents. Having traits of both parents. Ex: Sasu/Sak- their child is a mix of both parents, but Shino's kid for example is a spitting image of him not the OC (since I am not gonna really include my Oc's much, just side characters). I just wanna clear that up so people know why I am not gonna explain their personalities better. Anyway please Review! **


	2. Never enough

**Alright, so this is the second chapter and I am jumping to where they are all 15 years old. I am not gonna write more chapters of them as kids, since we all have seen the show and know that all nine Genin become really good friends throughout, so just apply that concept to this**.

"I cannot wait to get home." I said to Aya, as we jumped from branch to branch, she just nodded and picked up pace. _We all are returning from missions, we all passed the Chunin Exams and became Jounin, but I am still not very good with my Sharingan, and while I am a Jounin, I am still not as good as everyone else. But I do try and I am getting better, and one of these times I will shoe everyone, and have respect just like everyone else. (similar to Naruto)._

"I'm home." I said taking my shoes of and seeing my mom in the kitchen and my dad outside training with my little brother, he is 4 and wants to be a prodigy. We don't get along well, but he loves Misao, go figure. Any who, Misao also became a Jounin and ANBU (woppy for her). She is still as cocky and arrogant as ever, and still just as much of a bitch. _I also have picked up quite a vocab growing up._

_Anyway, so my mom is not as cold to me now that I made it this far, but everyone now and then I know she is still thinking the same way she did when I was younger. My dad though Is still the same amazing man he always was. Considerate and patient, never making me feel like mom did. If I hadn't of had my dad, I don't know where I would be now._

"How did the mission?" My mom asked making dinner.

"Fine, exhausting and glad to be back." I said walking upstairs and showering, then plopping on my bed.

_I walked into her room to see her passed out on her bed, in a starfish position. She looked so exhausted and who could blame her? Between missions and trying to master the Sharingan, I am surprised she was still functioning. I smiled to myself as I moved her under her covers and kissed her on the head. No matter how big she got, she would always be my little girl. _He walked and gently closed the door.

Next day I woke up around noon and got up and showered. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I had eyes like my dad and his raven colored hair, which fell into natural curls to about the middle of my back. My mom (thank god) gave me full pouty lips, high cheeks bones, a body with nice breasts and curves in all the right places. And the funny thing is my dad got so protective when I went out with my friends. He always thought they were checking me out and that they are 15 year olds with hormones. Even though I know that is not what they are like, but I am his little girl.

I walked downstairs to see my mom setting a plate of food in front of me, and my little brother running around like a wild child. _For the most part I ignored him, he was a brat and I honestly could not stand him._

"Sleep good?" My dad asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yea, it felt good to sleep in a bed." I said laughing a little as I took a bite of my food.

"Well eat up, you have trainng to do today." My mom said putting more food in front of me. _Really? I just wanna relax! Sometimes my mom is such a witch!_

"Honey, she just got back. Give her a break." My dad said as my mom shook her head.

"No. Not until she masters the Sharingan. I mean Kinto almost has it and he is four." With that I threw my fork on the table and stormed out.

"Ayame!" I heard my dad call after me but I just ignored him and took off. _Sometimes I hated my mom so much! I mean I try so hard to impress her, so hard and she never fucking appreciates it! She is such a stuck up bitch and so worried about her reputation. Why should she care? I mean I am her daughter.. She should be like other parents… Like my dad. GOD I HATE HER!" _I said running through town.

"Hey Ayame!" Omi shouted, I stopped and looked around to see, Omi, Ren and Sachiko having lunch. "Where ya off to?" he asked with his mouth full, I just chuckled.

"DO some training."

"Really? We just got back!" I nodded and smiled.

"Yea, but I have energy, but I will catch you guys later! I have to go." They all waved and I took off to the training area.

After a couple hours of training I collapsed against a tree, my eyes hurting from trying to use my Sharingan. The cold breeze felt great against my sweat covered skin, I decided to go to the river and set my feet in the water, it felt so good, especially on a hot day like today.

I heard rusting and turned around to see Misao approaching me. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"So, I heard your mission was successful." She said sitting next to me.

"Yep." I said not looking at her.

"But I hear that you still have no mastered the Sharingan?" She said smirking.

"Don't worry about it." She said putting her hair behind her back. "I mean it's not like just anyone can do it." She said staring at me, the smugness in her voice.

"I'm going." With that I left and took off for home. _I never fucking get a break! Ever!._

When I started to approach home I decided against it and when to see Cari.

"Ayame!" She said hugging me.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I ?"

"No. Come in." She opened the door wider for me. I nodded to her parents as we went up to her room.

"So what's up?" She asked gabbing her teddy bear. Her room was so cute, it had a bed, a dresser, a vanity and most of it was pink, not my color but hell. It works.

"Family shit." She looked at my sympathetically.

"Well you are welcome to stay here." She said hugging me.

"Yea.. I don't know.. Sometimes I wish my mom would just go away… That it was just me and my dad… And it might as well be, I mean my little brother disrespects me and my dad, even though he is teaching him everything. I mean I just want things to be simple and not feel like I am a disappointment." She just nodded.

"Well who knows, maybe your dad will get sick of your mom? Then you will be home free." She said smiling, I just smiled back.

"Well like I said, you are welcome to stay here, and you know my parents don't mind. They love you." She said smiling. _The nice thing is, that while my mom judges me, none of my friends do or their parents, They all know my situation and are so understanding, especially Naruto and Rock Lee, I actually feel like sometimes I am a spitting image of them ,and if that's the case then I will be a great shinobi someday._

_We stayed up all night that night, just talking about everything. I knew my dad was worried but he knew I was safe and at one of my friends' houses._

_I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, the image of Ayame going through my head… How upset she got today and I could do nothing. I mean I love my wife I do, but I am getting sick of her attitude, even my son disrespects me and sometimes I wonder if life would be easier with just me and Ayame? I mean maybe she could actually do better without stress. I also wish she could feel she could come and not be judged, but that will never be the case though._

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Aww poor Ayame and Itachi. Hopefully things get better for them soon. As always please review and let me know if this could be a good story. I have a lot of ideas and want some feed back, hoping for 10 reviews, but even 5 would do. Anyway please review! Even if it is just one word.**

**Also I hope everyone can relate since she is almost like Naruto!**


	3. Meeting

I woke up the next morning, before the sun even rose and left her a note, thanking her then took off for home. When I arrived, I could hear laughing, I looked to see my mom playing with my little brother. _I looked away and went inside, hoping my dad was there._

"Where's dad?" I yelled.

"He got called onto a mission this morning. He will be back later tonight." She said tickling my brother.

_Fucking great,_ I just sighted and went upstairs to get ready. After I changed clothes I took off to go meet Yoji. _ We were supposed to train today and I am running late! _I took off running as fast as I could, I saw him hunched under a tree and ran over to him.

"Hey!" I said stopping in front of him. "I am so sorry… Shit with my mom last night and I crashed as Cari's." I panted, out of breath.

"No, probs. I just got here. *bark*." I smiled at them both and gave Ryoko a treat, which he gladly took.

After about two hours of training and Ryoko pissing everywhere, we crashed under a tree, letting our breath catch up with us.

"Good training?" He asked as I nodded.

"So anything new with you?" I asked wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Nope, mom and dad are always on missions. So I have ben hanging out with Cari and Mikal. "Speaking of, we are going to the dance tonight. Wana come?" He asked looking at me.

"Def!." I said getting up.

"Alright, well we will come get you at 7."

"Alright, sweet! But I better get going. Stupid family stuff, see ya tonight." I said waving and taking off.

Back at home I saw Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura at the table with my mom, Misao outside playing with my brother.

"Finally you come back." My mom said hugging me. _She only does that so people think she is not the bitch she it, even though everyone already knows._

"Yea… Going to the dance tonight though, so I'm gonna nap and then get ready." I said going up the stairs.

"Ayame Uchiha! You will stay here. Your aunt and Uncle are here and you will vsist."

"They live right next door?" I said agitated.

"Well I need to go run do something and you need to keep them company." And with that she left as I rolled my eyes.

"You can go sleep if you want. We can amuse ourselves." _That sounded so wrong. _

"Nah. Mom will have a bitch fit otherwise." I said getting a glass of water.

"How is the Sharingan coming along?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his tea. I cringed and turned around slowly.

"Great." I said smiling as he looked at me surprised.

"I actually think I am gonna go shower." I said waving and going up stairs. _It's not that my Aunt and Uncle are mean or hound me about it, but I hate them asking, almost like they are judging me._

I threw thought from mind and took a shower, I climbed out and got ready. I was wearing a red dress with a navy blue shimmery coating over it (ya know? The dresses with two materials.) Silver heels, light make up and my hair all did up. I went downstairs to see my dad not back yet. I saw down on the couch and watched some TV, waiting.

"When is dad gonna be back?" I asked not looking away from the TV.

"I don't know honey, tonight at some point or early morning." She sad not hiding the agitation in her voice.

I was graretful for the knock at the door and opened it excited to see all three standing there.

"Ready?" They asked as I nodded.

"You guys all look spiffy, especially you Yoji." He smiled and shifted uncomfortably.

"I hate tux's. *bark*."

"Looks fine." I said laughing.

When we arrived to the dance all us 'kids' were sitting a table further from the door. We went over and sat down next to t hem.

"Hey guys." I said, as they all looked up and smiled. I looked around to see the walls decorated with gold linings and red ribbon hanging from the ceiling, it was in the grand ball room and was huge. It had a dome roof and a pretty design up top. _You see, every month the try and have a dance for the village. Mainly for us kids, and none of us complained since it gives us a break._

About part way through the night, more people started to show up. I looked over to see a round, plump couple coming in, they looked stuck up and rude.

"Who are they?" I asked Cari, she looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Madam Miza and Master Treg."

"As in Takatori Treg?" She nodded.

"You know them?"

"I know of them…. Our clan had to save their clan numerous times. Yet they think they are hot shit." I said glaring at them.

"Yea? Well they are very prestigious and their son is the exact same way. Only he is ugly to boot." She said shivering at the site. Just then a boy with a pig noise, red hair and looking constipated came in.

"That's him." She said. I about laughed at how ridiculous he looked (He looked like Hamish from Alice in Wonderland).

"His name is Shamis. Poor kid huh?" I just nodded hen got excited when I saw my dad come in.

"Daddy!" I said running to him and jumping on him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey Honey." He said hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

"Did your mission go well?" I asked following him to the table.

"Yea, tiring though." He said laughing.

"They why did you come?" I asked lookin at him disapprovingly.

"Pretty sure I am the parent here little missy." He said smirking.

"Don't mean I can't worry about you." I said sticking my tongue out.

"See Ayame, you should try and wed with Hamish. Their family is very prestigious and wealthy. He would make a good husband." My mom said smiling at them.

"And what are the Uchihas? Chopped liver? Really mom." I said getting up and walking over to my friends.

"She is so rude sometimes." My mom said pouting. My dad just sighed and talked to Sasuke.

Three- fourths through the night, after we all had had a bit too much to drink, a guy came in, and not just any guy, a realy hot guy.

"Oh my god Ayame! Look." Aya said pointing toward a hot guy walking in. He had mid length black hair, white skin, a good build and a handsome face. A girl's wet dream!

"He is hot.. My god…" I said staring at him.

"Yea, you might wanna wipe the drool from your mouth." She said laughing a little. Just then he started walking this way.

"He's coming this way." All the girls said, I just looked out the window. He was cute and all, but I am not really interested in dating right now. I heard all the girls gasp and I looked over to see him staring at me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I blushed a little then agreed. I could gear the whines of every other girl.

"Relax Itachi, it's just a dance." Sasuke said laughing a little.

"It's not your daughter." He said staring at them intently.

"You are a good dancer." He said looking into my eyes.

"You aren't too bad for yourself, aside from skipping a step earlier." I said smirking. He just smiled.

"I am actually here because I require your assistance." I looked up at him confused.

"Keep your composure." He said acting calm.

"My help? For what? Who are you?" I asked trying to look unphased.

**So, who is this mystery man? And what does he want with Ayame? Suspicious…**


	4. Choices

I woke up the next morning, before the sun even rose and left her a note, thanking her then took off for home. When I arrived, I could hear laughing, I looked to see my mom playing with my little brother. _I looked away and went inside, hoping my dad was there._

"Where's dad?" I yelled.

"He got called onto a mission this morning. He will be back later tonight." She said tickling my brother.

_Fucking great,_ I just sighted and went upstairs to get ready. After I changed clothes I took off to go meet Yoji. _ We were supposed to train today and I am running late! _I took off running as fast as I could, I saw him hunched under a tree and ran over to him.

"Hey!" I said stopping in front of him. "I am so sorry… Shit with my mom last night and I crashed as Cari's." I panted, out of breath.

"No, probs. I just got here. *bark*." I smiled at them both and gave Ryoko a treat, which he gladly took.

After about two hours of training and Ryoko pissing everywhere, we crashed under a tree, letting our breath catch up with us.

"Good training?" He asked as I nodded.

"So anything new with you?" I asked wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"Nope, mom and dad are always on missions. So I have ben hanging out with Cari and Mikal. "Speaking of, we are going to the dance tonight. Wana come?" He asked looking at me.

"Def!." I said getting up.

"Alright, well we will come get you at 7."

"Alright, sweet! But I better get going. Stupid family stuff, see ya tonight." I said waving and taking off.

Back at home I saw Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura at the table with my mom, Misao outside playing with my brother.

"Finally you come back." My mom said hugging me. _She only does that so people think she is not the bitch she it, even though everyone already knows._

"Yea… Going to the dance tonight though, so I'm gonna nap and then get ready." I said going up the stairs.

"Ayame Uchiha! You will stay here. Your aunt and Uncle are here and you will vsist."

"They live right next door?" I said agitated.

"Well I need to go run do something and you need to keep them company." And with that she left as I rolled my eyes.

"You can go sleep if you want. We can amuse ourselves." _That sounded so wrong. _

"Nah. Mom will have a bitch fit otherwise." I said getting a glass of water.

"How is the Sharingan coming along?" Sasuke asked taking a sip of his tea. I cringed and turned around slowly.

"Great." I said smiling as he looked at me surprised.

"I actually think I am gonna go shower." I said waving and going up stairs. _It's not that my Aunt and Uncle are mean or hound me about it, but I hate them asking, almost like they are judging me._

I threw thought from mind and took a shower, I climbed out and got ready. I was wearing a red dress with a navy blue shimmery coating over it (ya know? The dresses with two materials.) Silver heels, light make up and my hair all did up. I went downstairs to see my dad not back yet. I saw down on the couch and watched some TV, waiting.

"When is dad gonna be back?" I asked not looking away from the TV.

"I don't know honey, tonight at some point or early morning." She sad not hiding the agitation in her voice.

I was graretful for the knock at the door and opened it excited to see all three standing there.

"Ready?" They asked as I nodded.

"You guys all look spiffy, especially you Yoji." He smiled and shifted uncomfortably.

"I hate tux's. *bark*."

"Looks fine." I said laughing.

When we arrived to the dance all us 'kids' were sitting a table further from the door. We went over and sat down next to t hem.

"Hey guys." I said, as they all looked up and smiled. I looked around to see the walls decorated with gold linings and red ribbon hanging from the ceiling, it was in the grand ball room and was huge. It had a dome roof and a pretty design up top. _You see, every month the try and have a dance for the village. Mainly for us kids, and none of us complained since it gives us a break._

About part way through the night, more people started to show up. I looked over to see a round, plump couple coming in, they looked stuck up and rude.

"Who are they?" I asked Cari, she looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Madam Miza and Master Treg."

"As in Takatori Treg?" She nodded.

"You know them?"

"I know of them…. Our clan had to save their clan numerous times. Yet they think they are hot shit." I said glaring at them.

"Yea? Well they are very prestigious and their son is the exact same way. Only he is ugly to boot." She said shivering at the site. Just then a boy with a pig noise, red hair and looking constipated came in.

"That's him." She said. I about laughed at how ridiculous he looked (He looked like Hamish from Alice in Wonderland).

"His name is Shamis. Poor kid huh?" I just nodded hen got excited when I saw my dad come in.

"Daddy!" I said running to him and jumping on him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey Honey." He said hugging me back and kissing the top of my head.

"Did your mission go well?" I asked following him to the table.

"Yea, tiring though." He said laughing.

"They why did you come?" I asked lookin at him disapprovingly.

"Pretty sure I am the parent here little missy." He said smirking.

"Don't mean I can't worry about you." I said sticking my tongue out.

"See Ayame, you should try and wed with Hamish. Their family is very prestigious and wealthy. He would make a good husband." My mom said smiling at them.

"And what are the Uchihas? Chopped liver? Really mom." I said getting up and walking over to my friends.

"She is so rude sometimes." My mom said pouting. My dad just sighed and talked to Sasuke.

Three- fourths through the night, after we all had had a bit too much to drink, a guy came in, and not just any guy, a realy hot guy.

"Oh my god Ayame! Look." Aya said pointing toward a hot guy walking in. He had mid length black hair, white skin, a good build and a handsome face. A girl's wet dream!

"He is hot.. My god…" I said staring at him.

"Yea, you might wanna wipe the drool from your mouth." She said laughing a little. Just then he started walking this way.

"He's coming this way." All the girls said, I just looked out the window. He was cute and all, but I am not really interested in dating right now. I heard all the girls gasp and I looked over to see him staring at me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. I blushed a little then agreed. I could gear the whines of every other girl.

"Relax Itachi, it's just a dance." Sasuke said laughing a little.

"It's not your daughter." He said staring at them intently.

"You are a good dancer." He said looking into my eyes.

"You aren't too bad for yourself, aside from skipping a step earlier." I said smirking. He just smiled.

"I am actually here because I require your assistance." I looked up at him confused.

"Keep your composure." He said acting calm.

"My help? For what? Who are you?" I asked trying to look unphased.

**So, who is this mystery man? And what does he want with Ayame? Suspicious…**


	5. Why?

The next day I woke up, hardly wanting to get out of bed. _I could never lie to my father.. and putting up a normal front was gonna be hard. _I climbed out of bed and into the bathroom, I took a longer shower than nescesary and went downstairs.

"Good morning." I said smiling, trying to be myself.

"Good morning. Feel better?" He asked.

"Yep, great." I said sitting down at the table staring at it.

"Something wrong?" My dad asked looking at me.

"Huh? Oh no, just thinking about the mission today." I said smiling. _Last night I snuck into the Hoakges offices and made a fake mission form, signed and everything, they should not ask questions. Especially with how scatter brained he is, we should be good._

"A mission?" My dad asked curiously.

"Yea, I ran into The Hokage last night and he asked me about it. He got it rather late and wanted to ask me before today. So I agreed." I said smiling.

"Should not take long. I should be back in a few days." I said getting up.

"What kind of mission?"

"Just going to the sand Village. Don't worry daddy, things will be fine." I said kissing him and getting my stuff ready. "Anyway I'm off." HE gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Be careful." I nodded and took off. _Please, please, please work._

I said as I jumped from branch to branch.

I waited outside the window for everyone to join. There were at least 20 people, some ANBU as well., I disguised myself as one and waited patiently. After about 20 minutes and everyone was seated, I quickly activated my Sharigan, _please work, _before I knew it everyone was in my genjutsu, I quickly ran in and massacred everyone in there. I heard footsteps and dropped my weapons as the other ANBU came in, _going according to plan._

"STOP RIGHT THERE." One of them said and ran over to me, subduing me. They threw of my mask and stared in surprise.

"Ayame?" I didn't look at them. _This was hard enough as is. _I fought the tears in my eyes.

We appeared back at the village and before I knew I was thrown into the cellar. I looked down at the ground as I heard the shuffling of feet and whispers.

Itachi and his wife were making dinner when they heard a knock at the door. Itachi walked over and answered it.

"ANBU? How can I help you?" He asked stepping back.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have some important news." They said stepping in.

"Is Ayame ok? Did something happen to her?" He asked worried.

"Yes and no. Yes in the sense she is alive for now…"

"For now! What do you mean?"

"Tonight there was a meeting of Prime Minsisters, important people. Well she disguised herself as one of them and slaughtered them all." They said as Itachi just stared at her wide eyed. Sasuke was there as well, they all just looked at each other.

"But she hasn't even mastered the Sharingan." He said in disbelief.

"She mastered it enough to kill all of them. But what confuses us is that she could have killed us. She succcamb to our commands instantly." They said slightly confused.

"This seems like Déjà vu." Sasuke said looking at Itachi.

"Someone was pulling the strings." He said looking down. "I want to see her." He said grabbing his coat.

"She said she doesn't wanna see anyone." They said as Itachi got angry.

"I am her father!" He said outraged.

"We understand, but for now you cannot see her. We just wanted to let you know." With that they disappeared.

"Itachi-." Sasuke said as Itachi stormed out.

"OF course she would do this."Misao said smugly as everyone glared at her.

"Why Ayame" Naruto asked standing in front of me. I just ignored him. "I am trying to help you Ayame, but I can't if you don't talk to-."

"Put me to death." He looked at her in shock.

"What? Don't be so hasty, I never said I would go that far."

"My actions are punishable by death, so do it." I said my face emotionless. _I was so numb and so much shit going through my mind. I didn't care at this point. _

"I don't know.. I think the-"

"You don't do it, I will." I said looking at the sky.

"You father won't-"

"I don't care. I am asking you. Tomorrow." With that I shooed him away and closed my eyes. He just shook his head and walked out. Naruto walked up to the Uchiha household.

"Hokage?" They stared at him.

"What of Ayame?" Itachi asked, he shook his head.

"Tomorrow at dawn she faces death," He said, the sadness in his eyes.

"What? Really?" Itachi asked angered.

"I told her we might not have to go that far, but she requested it. If we didn't she would do it herself." He said trailing off.

"I want to see her, please." Itachi asked begging.

"She didn't want to see anyone.. Especially you. I am sorry Itachi.. I do not know what is going on with her, but the decision has been made. I am sorry." With that he disappeared.

"Ayame-" Itachi took off upstairs. He stepped into my room and collapsed on my bed, crying. _Not my little girl! Why! Why her!. _Sasuke came in and sat beside him.

"I am sorry brother."

"I don't even get to see her beforehand… This is not like her, someone had to have made her do it. Just like I was forced too." He said punching the pillow.

"I know… Even if we did postpone it, she would do it herself." Itachi just cried harder.

"Why though? I mean I know my wife was hard on her but I tried my hardest… I mean I didn't care if she ever mastered the Sharingan. I just want my daughter back, the one that used to smile and crawl into bed with me when she was scared." Sasuke just nodded.

"I am sorry." Sakura said to my mom.

"Eh. She was bound to fuck up sometime." She said casually.

"How can you say that? She is your daughter!" Sakura said outraged. Itachi and Sasuke came down.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!." Itachi screamed at her.

"What?" His wife asked confused.

"Get your shit and get out. Where you go I don't care, just get the fuck out of my sight." He said as his wife looked stunned.

"Why?" she said tears wellling in her eyes.

"Because you have always been a bitch to Ayame! Even now your own daughter is facing death and you don't care. You are a pathetic, horrible mother and wife. Get out now before I kill you." He said activating his Sharingan."

"Itach-" Sasuke started to say.

"Shut up Sasuke. GET OUT!" She ran out of the room crying and 20 minutes later came downstairs.

"Itachi.. Please.. I am-"

"GET OUT!" She grabbed my little brothers hand and walked out. Itachi just poured another glass of Saki as Sasuke and Sakura stayed beside her.

_Wow, I have never seen Uncle Itachi this mad. And her mom really is a bitch, I mean I am even a little saddened for her to face death. She is blood after all._

**What will become of the situation? Will Ayame die? What will happen to Itachi, please review!**


	6. One year

Next day everyone lined up in the stadium, Itach in the front surrounded by Sasuke and Sakura, everyone looking at him sympathetically. All of her friends faces littered with sadness. _Why?_

Just then Ayame came out, her wrist chained. _Itachi's heart broke at the site, she didn't even look up. _She kneeled down in front of the ANBU. Hoping this was the right thing. _Forgive me father._

"Any last words?" They asked, even they were hesitant to do this. I just shook my head. "Answer us why." I looked up at them then smiled.

"To test my capacity," I said smirking. Itachi and Sasuke just stared in shock.

"Alright, then." With that they raised the sword and stabbed her in the chest.

"NNNOOOOO!" Itachi screamed as his daughters limp body fell onto the ground. He jumped down to her and grabbed her tiny frame in his arms.

"AYAME!" He said crying, everyone else's hearts broke as they cradled their kids closer. After about 5 minutes, they pryed Itachi off and held a funeral for her. Her casket was a white with gold flowers al around it. Everyone lined up and cried or mourned for her. They all laid flowers on her tombstone and said a little prayer, her friends and father taking it the hardest.

"Why Ayame?" Misao asked standing in front of her. "You fucking idiot! Why did you do it! You are so selfish Ayame!" She said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU AYAME!" She said sobbing, Sasuke came over and out his arm around her shoulder. Every one was surprised by her actions as they went and stood by everyone else.

Later that night, Itachi just stared at her tombstone, so many thought's going through his mind.

"Itachi, c'mon. Let's go home." Sasuke said putting his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as he fixed up my wound.

"Don't be such a baby." He said annoyed.

"It fucking hurts, and I am tired." I said laying against the wall.

"You did good. Just relax, the poison is still in your system. So sleep it off. Tomorrow you will be free." With that he disappeared.

I just stared after him then fell asleep.

"One year since her death…"Itachi said not wanting to get out of bed. _One year since everything went to hell. Everyday I went to her grave and it never became any easier, hell if it wasn't for Sasuke checking up on me. I would probably be dead by now._

"So what is on the agenda today Ayame?" A girl with bright yellow hair asked.

"We find that Bastard Takashi." She nodded along with the other three. One had short red hair and was named Ken. There was one with long purple hair names Jack. The blonde one was named Misa and then the pink haired girl was named Shia. They were all four my team, I ran into them while going solo, they were like me. No path or anything to follow, Misa was the first and the rest came after, before long we did everything together and found out we all have been betrayed by Takashi. And now, the day Hozanka and him were gonna attack, we were gonna be ready.

"Alright, let's go." I said as everyone nodded and we stood up.

Itachi slowly got up that morning and climbed into the shower, the water mixing with his tears. _One year… It has been so quiet without her, there had been three thunderstorms since she passed, and three times he forgot she would not be coming to cuddle with him._

He shut of the water and slowly got out, he got dressed and at some breakfast only to hear screaming. He quickly ran outside and was suddenly paralyzed, he tried to break free but it was useless. Then he was himself sitting beside everyone else in the village, lined up making a road pretty much as 10 men walked around intimidating everyone. Then the guy from a year ago.. The one Ayame dance with showed himself, along with another man who was older but had a mean demeanor to them.

"Hozanka." Jiriya said through gritted teeth.

"Jirya. How excellent to see you!" He said beeming.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the venom in his voice.

"Just wanted to pay my favorite village a visit, though you are not very welcoming I must say." He said as his eyes became red. _The Sharingan? Impossible._

"What do you want?" Naruto spat.

"They let a little brat like you become Hokage huh? I have heard of you. You are really something else." He said as Naruto suddenly fell down on the ground rolling pain.

"What is you want, Hozanka." He just smiled. "The death of the Leaf Village, silly man. Takashi, keep close eyes on them.

"Yes sir." After about an hour of everyone being tied up, he started taking innocent civilians and torturing them. They tied them up and would cut them or burn them, everyone looked away as their chains were bound by a special Jutsu, making them unbreakable.

"You bastards!" Misao shouted as she turned on her Sharingan.

"Don't waste your time sweetie. I can easily counteract you." He said smiling, then grabbed her and drug her out to the ground, in front of everyone.

"MISAO!" Sasuke shouted as they guy kicked her. He was about to bring the Kunia knife to her throat when suddenly a Kunai knife was throwin in front of him.

He looked back to see a clocked figured and four other people behind them.

**OoO. Who could that be? Well anyway please drop me a review. MUCH LOVE!**


	7. return

**Alright, just throwing this out there, I suck at fight scenes. So please bear with me : )**

"What the-? Who are you?" He asked as he saw red eyes.

"Another user?" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

"Who are you?" He shouted again as the cloaked figure just smiled. He motioned with his had as his four henchman took off for his men.

"BASTARD!" He shouted and lunged at the figure. Only to see the cape on the ground and feel someone behind him. Suddenly he was sent flying as blood spout out from his back, everyone staring in shock.

"A-Ayame?" He said struggling to stand up.

"You were pretty clever I must say. You played me the fool well. But unfortunately for you, now you die." I said walking toward him.

Ayame? Is that really my little girl. Itachi just stared as her eyes swirled into something no one has seen before.

"You-Your eyes." He said staring in shock. "What-" I cut him off by throwing him across the gravel.

"These? They're a more.. Improved Version? You could say of the Sharingan."

"How did you-?"

"Don't worry about that. You just need to worry about not dying." I said smirking.

"You little brat! I will not be killed by you!"

I dodged his attack easily, and countered it with another.

"You little-" I cut him off by throwing him across the ground.

"You should stop calling me names." I said walking toward him.

"She keeps playing with him." Sakura said starting intently at me.

Just then he took her by surprise and drew blood.

"Ha!" I countered it and then the real battle started. We both activated out Sharingans to the fullest and fought mercilessly.

"It's been 10 minutes, Itachi." Sasuke said worried.

"I know." I could feel my eyes becoming weak from being overused. But I had too. I have to protect this village.

We both collapsed on the ground as blood poured out of our eyes and I coughed up blood.

"AYAME!" Itachi shouted.

"Looks like that sickness is catching up with you, huh?"

"This battle is just like our's Itachi." Sasuke said as Itachi nodded, his expression filled with worry.

"We are both at our limit." He said smiling weakly.

"AYAME!" Misa shouted as she held her hand up to stop her.

"Stay back." I said standing up, my hand covering my eye.

"We are both at our limits, which means one of has to die." I said activating my Sharingan, regardless of the pain.

"That's the-" Itachi stared in disbelief. Amaterasu.

"Impossible." He said standing up to face her. He dodged the flames with ease and used a clone to distract it.

"Is he?" Misa asked as he suddenly appeared behind me.

"You really thought that would kill me? You foolish girl." I just smirked as it came from beneath he ground and attacked him.

"What the!" he said as he cried out in pain.

"You really thought I would miss? You may have a Sharingan, but you have no idea how to use it." I said as he burned up.

"Ayame." Misa said running over to me as I collapsed. Just then we heard clapping in the background.

"Impressive." Takashi said walking up. I looked up at him weakly as he picked me up by the throat and threw me across the ground.

"AYAME!" Itachi shouted as he picked me up by the throat and punched me. My little girl is dying, and I can't do anything to stop it. Tears threatened to pour out of Itachis's eyes.

"Leave her alone." Misa and the other said as they attacked him.

"DON'T!" I shouted as he sent all of them flying backwards.

"Cute friends, but they are no match for me. Hell you are no match for me, in your cuttent state. But I must thank you, you gave me quite a show and it was a pleasure to see your full power." He said tossing me near Misa.

"Ayame." She said as I started going in and out of consciousness.

"That stubborn sickness of yours, such a shame." He said walking over.

"We won't let you hurt AYAME!" They said standing in front of me. He smirked, and after 5 minutes, they were all on the ground, dead.

"Your friends were so cute." He said picking me up.

"Mis-" He said tightening his grip on my throat.

"They are dead, so I would worry about you right now." Tears threatened to roll down my face as I looked over at all of my friends. They gave up their lives for me, I cannot, will not die!.

I kicked off of him and landed a few feet away from him.

"Oh? Still got some fight?" He said smirking as he approached me. I activated my Sharingan.

"That is pointless, and honestly you should not be able to use that, though even so, it will prove useless, you overused your power." I smiled and used the Amaterasu.

"What the-" He said as black flames surrounded him.

"Did you really think I was not prepared to die?" I said as I collapsed on the ground.

"NNNOOOOO!" He said as the flames consumed him.

"Ayame!" Itachi said running over to me, after the binds broke. Her bod was lifeless, my little girl dided right before my eyes an d I could do nothing!

"AYAME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" He said as Tsunade came over.

"Can you heal her?" He asked as she took my body in her arms.

"She is gone Itachi." She said with sadness.

"NO!" He shouted as Sasuke was right beside him.

"Ayame…." Misao said staring at her cousin, the tears pouring down her face.

**Poor Itachi, finally reunited with Ayame, only for her to die in the process. What will be the aftermath of this? Keep reading to find out!**


End file.
